The Armory
Weapons(all of them) Before I go into detail and stats and whatnot for all gun types except the rocket launcher, the gun shop in Herz City will sell Three different "models" of guns created by different companys (the Rocket Launcher only has Two different series) and all three have slightly different stats for example the HK series of sniper rifle does the most damage per shot but while another will have higher fire rate or accuracy and therefore be a better choice for other people. You also have to put into account bullet speed, this is one of the most determining facter on wether or not you get your kill(all weapons are affected by this except snipers which bullets get there instantly). Because anyone could just dodge your shots, you stop to reload and boom shotgun to the head,Respawn screen. Weapon Types Normal/Common Items: Common items are highlighted in white. These items are obtainable through certain missions, or can be bought in the equipment and gun shops. These items are very readily available and obtainable. Rare/Uncommon Items: Rare items are highlighted in blue. These items are currently obtained through supply boxes, or as special mission rewards. Often, they are part of a set that grants special bonuses if you find more of the set items and equip them. Unique Items: Unique items are highlighted in pink. These items are difficult to obtain through any normal means. Usually, they are given for special events and can be found in supply boxes if you’re very lucky. They also grant special bonuses for certain mission modes. Special Items: Special items are highlighted in yellow. These items are obtainable through special events or through the Item Shop. These items are assigned to the ‘Skin’ section of your equipment slots and have expiration dates on them. Like Unique Items, Special Items can also come as part of a set and grant special bonuses if more of the set is equipped. Enhancements Explosives Pistols Below lists the available handguns that can be purchased in SHOT!. For a more detailed listing of stats, please check the handgun page here. Rookie Monster Series - The most powerful pistol series on the game albeit this gun does have less ammo then the other pistols and less accuracy but does the most damage and has decent fire rate, you start with a rusty version of this. New Series - The old west revolver in MA Somehow does less damage then the other pistols but has very nice accuracy. Eagle Series - This pistol closely resembles a desert eagle pistol with a black color. This series offers the most bullet speed for any pistol in its class and the range rivals that of the "New" series pistols. Veteran Sevenhit Series - Although the first gun is named the Sureshot, the remaining series is dubbed the Sevenhit. This pistol offers standard stats with the highest range available in its class. Stormon Series - Resembling a double action revolver, this series offers the highest damage and bullet speed in the veteran class rank. Magma Series - The magma series pistols are most notable for their distinct red coloration on the "magazine". The pistol resembles a revolver, but in fact has twice the ammo capacity of a normal revolver (12 shots). This pistol boasts the highest rate of fire for the veteran class. Elite Grizzly Series - Another powerhouse series released by Faust. Slow and strong, just like a bear, this series offers the highest damage per shot. Eagle-3 Series - An improved variation of the rookie Eagle series pistols. The stats are average with the exception of its excellent accuracy and range. K-S Series - A more modern looking appearance is available on the K-Ss. With moderate damage and a high rate of fire and bullet speed, the K-S ensures your bullets will fly. Master HG-TYPE-01 - By far the only pistol capable of hitting like a hammer. The outstanding damage surpases all other pistols in its class. Reeve's-01 - An extremely well rounded pistol capable of handling any situation. All stats are above average. Dwarf Caiman-01 - This pistol carries the lowest damage in its class but offers an incredibly high rate of fire and the best accuracy for the master class. Legendary Hit-M01 - Other than the stats, not much is known about this gun. All of its stats are well above average. Rifles Rocket Launchers Shotguns Sniper Rifles